


Sam Hain? Samhain!

by TourmalineQueen



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hallowe'en and it's origins, Lucifer is Peeved, The Gang Trolls Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen
Summary: Fill for Comment-Fic's Lonely Prompts WeekLonely Prompt Theme: Write a fill where something is celebrated.Original Prompt: Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar+/Chloe Decker, Samhain
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Sam Hain? Samhain!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



"So, who's Sam Hain?" Detective Decker asked, walking up to Ella and Lucifer after examining the message - written in blood at the entry - and preparing to examine the actual victim.

"No, Detective, it is clearly a reference to Samhain, the original pagan holiday upon which modern All Hallow's is based," said Lucifer, not a little peevishly. "Someone was celebrating a little too literally with the old human sacrifice."

"Sorry, Chloe, you're not the first person he's had to correct," Ella said, with an apologetic glance at the Devil.

"So the Halloween murderer just referenced an old-timey version of Halloween? Does that even make sense?"

"Detective, please use the apostrophe in Hallowe'en, if you must refer to it thusly," Lucifer asked, even more irritably.

"How do you know I didn't?"

"I just do," said Lucifer and Ella chimed in with, "he knew I wasn't apostrophizing, either."

Lucifer glared at Ella, who shrugged as if to say _I know it's not a word but you know what I mean, so_.

"Well, if none of you are going to take Samhain seriously, I will return to Lux until such a time as I am properly appreciated," Lucifer threatened.

"So, who's Sam Hain?" Dan called as he approached the team.

Lucifer threw his hands up in disgust and marched off to his Jag.

"Something I said?"

"Don't worry about it, Dan, I think it's an English thing," said Ella.

"Not! English! Pagan!" Lucifer shouted over the roar of his car's engine.


End file.
